


Terra Firma

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Chara (Undertale) Is Dead, Frisk has been in a coma for 7 years, No Smut, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, like dead dead, reader is female, she aint no ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: terra firma/ˈfəːmə/noundry land; the ground as distinct from the sea or air.





	Terra Firma

_This is all just a bad dream._

_You wake up soon._

_Right?_

_Please, wake up, please._

_We need you._

_Hey... kid._

_heh, I don't know if I can even call you that anymore._

_But please, kid, you need to wake up._

_We're fighting the good fight, but I don't know how much longer we'll last._

_So please kid, for the sake of us, your friends, wake up._

_..._

_..._

_..._

And with that, The barrier broke light flooding into the dim, musty underground. Particle's shining in the warm, afternoon light. As the realisation of the sins, they'd committed crawled up their back the figure collapsed to their knees, The object that should only be used for cutting butterscotch and cinnamon pie clattered to the ground. 

Frisk wailed for their dead friends, their tears cascading down their cheeks like an avalanche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty lacklustre chapter I know. But it will get better.


End file.
